Many efforts have been made to control ejaculation to permit prolonged sexual intercourse, or to accommodate a female partner unable to achieve sexual satisfaction as rapidly as the male, or to prevent premature ejaculation. No patent has been found specifically directed to this purpose, though a mechanical method of forcibly holding the male urethra closed at some point in the penis has been tried without much acceptance. Another method of delaying ejaculation has been use of a condom to reduce sensation in the penis but this is frequently unsatisfactory. A chemical method to delay ejaculation relies upon application of a local anesthetic to the glans of the penis or perhaps the entire penis. This treatment is effective in some cases, but at the cost of much-reduced pleasurable sensation. In an article "Premature Ejaculation, a New Method of Control" (Forum Magazine, Forum International Ltd., New York, May 1979), P. Beautrais and A. Colgan have described a manual method of delay requiring the male to pull on his testicles to keep them down and away from their normal ascended position in the scrotum prior to ejaculation. This method involves uncomfortable contortions at an inopportune time. No method is known which gives the female partner any measure of control over the timing of ejaculation during the coitus. Yet, the male's early ejaculation relative to the sexual needs of the female is a rather frequent issue between marital partners and one of the most difficult to treat.